Quand tout bascule
by Luna1005
Summary: La vie est soit disant un long fleuve tranquille. Pourtant, il se peut qu'un grain de sable peut enrayer cette mécanique et tout peut basculer en un instant...
1. Chapter 1

J'étais sur le point de procéder l'arrestation de M. Steyn, un hacker qui a dérobé plus de deux millions de dollars sur les comptes bancaires des clients de la Norman Bank. Je plaçai l'agent Reeves et l'agent Sinclair de l'autre côté de la maison où j'avais repéré une porte ouverte par laquelle Steyn pourrait s'enfuir. Puis je mis l'agent Warner et Granger avec moi.

Don: (dans un talkie -walkie): Megan et David, vous êtes prêts?

Megan et David: oui chef

Don: Ok, a trois on y va. Un, deux, trois.

Colby défonça la porte et nous entrâmes, arme au poing. Nous parcourûmes plusieurs salles avant de trouver le suspect qui commençait à s'enfuir.

Don: FBI, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Arrêtez vous tout de suite

Ce qu'il fit pas comme d'habitude…. Steyn se dirigea vers la porte où se tenait Megan et David. Lorsqu'il sortit, il se mit à courir, mais les deux agents le poursuivirent jusqu'au moment où l'agent Sinclair le plaqua violemment.

David: Tout est fini pour toi petit.

Megan arriva et le menotta. Puis, Don, Liz et Colby s'approchèrent.

Don: Colby et David, amenez-le dans le fourgon, on le conduit au FBI.

__________________________________________________________

Une heure plus tard, au FBI. Narrateur: Don Eppes 

Une fois, le hacker Steyn mis dans une des cellules du FBI en attendant son procès. Don et son équipe se retrouvèrent dans leur bureau.

Don: Bon boulot, les gars. Un criminel en moins, c'est toujours ça de fait. On se retrouve ce soir, chez mon frère?

Colby * un peu ironique*: ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ce soir où notre champion des maths fête ses deux ans d'amour avec la numéro deux des maths, Amita.

Megan: Colby, c'est pas parce que tu es célibataire que tu dois te moquer d'eux.

Don * coupant court avant que ça tourne en dispute*: Bref, en tout cas, il parait que Charlie a prévu de faire une surprise à Amita, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a voulu que nous soyons tous là. Megan, tu y vas avec Larry, n'est-ce pas ?

Megan: Bien sur, pourquoi je viendrais pas avec mon homme?

Don: C'est sur, j'y vais avec Liz, et Colby et David n'auront qu'a venir ensemble.

Colby et David: Mais bien sur, on est pas un couple comme vous tous. On viendra séparément

Don: Parfait, à ce soir donc

Tous: A ce soir.

Tous partirent sauf Liz.

Liz: Don, tu viendras me chercher ce soir.

Don: A 7 heures sa te va.

Liz: Oui sa me va.

Ils commencèrent à partir ensemble et s'embrassèrent dans l'ascenseur.


	2. Chapter 2

19h, chez Charlie et Alan Eppes. Narrateur: Alan.

Charlie * hurlant:* PAPA TU AURAIS PAS VU MA CHEMISE BLANCHE? JE LA TROUVE PAS!!!! TU LA MISE OU ENCORE?

Alan: Dis donc, si tu passais moins de temps sur la lune, peut être que tu saurais où sont tes affaires. Et puis je te signale que je ne touche pas à tes affaires.

Charlie: Je suis jamais dans la lune déjà d'abord.

Alan: Tu passes quand même beaucoup de temps plongé dans tes mathématiques, du coup tu en oublies le reste. Regarde dans le dressing, elle est peut être là ta chemise. Et puis, dépêche toi, Amita va bientôt arriver.

Charlie: Je sais papa, je me dépêche.

Alan: Ah lala, il est impossible celui là.

Ah, mais c'est pas possible d'avoir fait deux gamins pareils. L'un est un agent du FBI très doué, et l'autre vit dans son monde rempli de maths et ils restent de vrais gamins! Je les voit encore tout petits… . En tout cas, qu'est-ce que je peux être fier d'eux. Maintenant qu'il sont tous les deux en couple avec une femme qui leur convient très bien, j'espère qu'ils se caseront définitivement et qu'ils me feront de beaux petits-enfants….

Ding Dong *

Tiens ça doit être Amita….

Alan: Charlie, magne tes fesses ta chérie est là!!!

Charlie: voilà, voilà, j'arrive!!!!

J'allai ouvrir la porte

Amita: Bonjour M. Eppes, comment allez vous? J'ai apporté une bouteille de vin et un bouquet de fleurs.

Alan: Merci, Amita mais il ne fallait pas. Je vais très bien, et à ce que je vois, tu as l'air très en forme. Viens, entre dans le salon. En tout cas, tu es très élégante ce soir.

Amita: Merci M. Eppes

Alan: Et tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Alan et me tutoyer. Tiens voilà Charlie.

Effectivement, Charlie descendait l'escalier pour se rendre au salon et….


	3. Chapter 3

19h et quelques, chez Charlie et Alan Eppes. Narrateur: Charlie.

Et…. J'ai failli me casser la figure dans les escaliers tant la beauté d'Amita m'a ébloui. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel avec sa robe blanche qui lui mettait en valeur sa peau hâlée et ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle me faisait tellement fondre, je me sens tellement bien avec elle,….

Charlie: Amita, tu es magnifique ce soir

Amita: Merci, Charlie, tu es très élégant ce soir.

Effectivement, il l'était. Il portait une chemise blanche, un pantalon et une veste noirs qui mettait en valeur sa carrure et sa chevelure magnifique avec ses petites bouclettes. Don, Liz, Megan, Larry, Colby et David arrivèrent et la soirée commença. Le repas se passa tranquillement et fut ponctué de multiples rires jusqu''au moment où…..

* * *

23h, chez Charlie et Alan Eppes. Narrateur: Charlie.

Jusqu''au moment où….. On arriva au dessert. C'est à ce moment là que j'avais prévu de faire une surprise à la femme de ma vie. Tout d'abord, j'allai chercher une «forêt noire » le gâteau préféré d'Amita. Puis, une fois la forêt apportée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me plaçai à genoux devant Amita. Je vis qu'elle était étonnée et je commençai à sourire. Je pris de la poche un petit écrin de velours rouge et je l'ouvris. Dedans, reposait, un petit anneau en or, orné de diamants et de saphirs bleus. Je la regardai et lui demandai:

Charlie: Amita, tu sais que je t'aime et je voulais te demander si tu voulais devenir ma femme?

J'eus un peu peur qu'elle me dise non mais finalement elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux, je me relevai et me répondit:

Amita: Oui, Charlie, je le veux.

Et nous nous embrassâmes d'un long, et tendre baiser. Tous le monde se levèrent et nous félicitèrent. La soirée se termina donc sur une note de romantisme et de gaité.

* * *

Toujours le même jour, vers minuit. Narrateur: Amita.

Oh mon Dieu, je croirais rêver mais non c'est bien réel. Je vais devenir Mme Charlie Eppes… ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, et finalement c'est arrivé. J'aime tellement Charlie, je pense qu'on n'est fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai hâte de nous préparer un magnifique mariage, ça fait peut être gamine mais je voudrais être comme une princesse ce jour là et avoir un mariage de conte de fées….

* * *

Au même moment, vers minuit. Narrateur: Don.

Don: J'y crois pas, mon frère va se marier… Non mais tu t'y attendais à ça????

Liz: Non je m'y attendais pas mais je trouve ça tellement mignon. Et puis ça devait bien arriver un jour, les frères Eppes ne resteront pas éternellement célibataires. Tu restes chez moi ce soir?

Don: Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Et il passèrent une tendre nuit ensemble.

* * *

Vers minuit et toujours le même jour. Narrateur: David Sinclair.La soirée chez Charlie finie, Colby me ramenait chez moi. Une fois arrivés, nous sortîmes de la voiture et...Colby: Notre champion des maths va se marier, non mais tu t'attendais à ça??????David: Non mais c'est super non?Colby: Ben ouais, ch'uis content pour eux!David: Ouais, moi aussi!!!!!!!Colby: Mais tu crois qu'ils font nous faire une ribambelle de p'tits matheux? Faudra faire gaffe sinon on sera envahi!!!!!David *rigolant*: Mais ce que tu peut idiot!!! En tout cas, le mariage pour nous, ça sera pas demain la veille, on est encore célibataires!!!!Colby: Et alors, c'est pas un drame, je suis très bien seul!!!! Bon allez, j'y vais à : A demain.

* * *

Vers 6 heures et demie du matin , le lendemain (le 11 mai) à l'université de CalSci. Narrateur: X. 

1 pas, 2 pas, 3 pas,…

Le couloir était sombre et silencieux. Je me dirigeai à pas feutrés vers le bureau en tâchant de ne pas me faire surprendre. Car bien sûr, dans une heure l'université va commencer à s'animer, j'ai donc très peu de temps pour accomplir ma tâche.

5 pas, 6 pas, 7 pas.

Me voici donc au seuil du bureau où tout va basculer…


	4. Chapter 4

Le 11 mai, 8 heures du matin, Université de CalSci. Narrateur: Don Eppes.

Don (à quelques agents du FBI sans importance): Sécurisez le périmètre et demandez au légiste de venir emporter le corps. Megan, photographie la scène du crime, David, Colby et Liz, recueillez les indices. Je vais parler au doyen de l'université.

Nous avons été appelé après que l'on ait découvert Dominici, un professeur d'astrophysique comme Larry. Il a été découvert tôt ce matin dans son bureau, avec plusieurs coups de couteau sur le torse, un grand coup sur le cou comme si on avait essayé de lui trancher la gorge. L'image est affreuse, un vrai bain de sang. Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est le billet qu'a laissé l'assassin sur le bureau…

Charlie: Don qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'essaye de rentrer dans mon bureau mais un de vos agents m'a empêché de passer.

Don: Il y a eu un meurtre cette nuit, dans l'université. Le professeur Dominici a été assassiné dans son bureau, proche du tien. On a sécurisé le périmètre, c'est pourquoi ton bureau et ceux qui sont proches de celui de Dominici sont inutilisables jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Charlie: Non??? Co..comment est-ce possible???? Non, comment a-t-il pu être assassiné, il n'avait aucun ennemi, il était aimé de tous!!! Comment ça s'est passé?

Don: Pour le moment, nous avons pas tous les cartes en main mais il aurait été empoisonné cette nuit ou très tôt ce matin. Je te confirmerais ça plus tard. On attend le rapport du médecin légiste.

Charlie: Je vous donne un coup de main comme d'habitude?

Don: Je ne pense pas Charlie.

Charlie: Et pourquoi?

Don: Car l'assassin a laissé un billet sur la scène de crime. Il disait: « Professeur Eppes, cette fois ci, la victime ne faisait pas partie de tes proches. La prochaine fois, tu seras bien plus visé que ça, fais attention à toi et à ton entourage…. »


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis désolée pour le temps mis entre la publication du chapitre 4 et du chapitre 5 que voici mais la moitié du mois de janvier a été dense avec la révision des partiels, et les partiels eux-mêmes. Je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ma vie alors voici le chapitre 5! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

_Le 12 mai, 10 heures du matin, bureau du FBI. Narrateur: Don Eppes._

Don: Bon, où en est l'enquête sur le meurtre du Pr Dominici? On a le rapport du médecin légiste?

Colby: Oui, il vient d'arriver. Selon le légiste, le professeur a bien été empoisonné par du cyanure dans son café. Il n'a subi aucun coup, ni aucune blessure par un objet contendant, ce qui peut laisser supposer que la victime connaissait son agresseur. De plus, le bureau du professeur Dominici était en ordre, il ne semble pas s'être défendu. Cela renforce la supposition qu'il connaissait son agresseur.

David: ça nous laisse un champ considérable de suspects potentiels: étudiants, professeurs universitaires,…

Megan: Nous devrions interroger la famille du professeur, elle lui connait peut être un ennemi dans le milieu scientifique.

Don: Bonne idée. Megan et David, vous allez interroger la femme de Dominici. Colby, tu te penches sur la vidéo de surveillance de CalSci.

_Même jour, 11 heures du matin, maison du professeur Dominici._

David (tapant à la porte qui s'ouvre): Mme Dominici, ici le FBI, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser..

Mme Dominici: A propos de mon mari, je me doutais que vous passeriez.

Megan: Nous sommes désolés de cette tragédie, nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour élucider ce crime.

Mme Dominici: J'espère bien oui que vous trouverez le salaud qui m'a enlevé mon mari.

David: Savez-vous si votre mari avait des ennemis parmi le monde scientifique?

Mme Dominici: Non, je ne lui connaissais pas d'ennemis. Il était aimé de tous le monde dans la communauté scientifique. Il était si gentil…

Megan: Et ses relations avec ses collègues de travail à l'université?

Mme Dominici: Il était discret, il embêtait personne.

David et Megan: bien, merci madame.

_Même jour, midi, bureau du FBI._

_(Don): _Je regardai par la fenêtre, je vis que Megan et David discutaient avec Larry, venu donner un coup de main à Charlie pour une de leurs équations « magiques » qui nous aiderait pour l'enquête. Soudain, une voiture se précipita vers eux et tout alla très vite.

Megan se retourna, fit tomber à terre Larry en même temps qu'un pistolet automatique sortit de la vitre et se mit en action vers Larry.

David tira dans la voiture, sans succès, car elle réussit à s'enfuir.

J'ai l'intuition que Larry était visé, intuition que l'analyse balistique viendrait confirmer quelques heures plus tard…


	6. Chapter 6

_Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, voici en cadeau le chapitre 6 à lire en écoutant, pour se mettre à fond dans l'ambiance: happy ending de Mika, en version live à l'Olympia, si possible ou toute musique triste …._

* * *

This is the way you left me, I'm not hope, no love, no glory, no happy is the way that we love,Like it's _I'll _live the rest of _my_ life,But not together.

[…]

This is the hardest _and the most sad _story that I've ever _had._No hope, or love, or gloryHappy endings gone forever more _and_ _it will never return._I feel as if I'm wastin'And _I'll_ wastin' everyday. (_without you) (1)_

C'est de cette manière que tu m'as quitté, je ne fais pas semblant.

Plus d'espoir, d'amour, de gloire, plus de fin heureuse.

C'est de cette manière que nous nous aimions

Pour toujours

Je vivrais le temps qui me reste

Mais plus ensemble.

C'est l'histoire la plus dure et triste que j'ai jamais eu

Plus d'espoir, d'amour, ou de gloire

Les fins heureuses se sont enfuis pour toujours, et ne reviendront jamais.

Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu

Et je vais me perdre tous les jours sans toi…

* * *

_Le 13 mai à 8 heures du matin, maison de Charlie et Alan Eppes, narrateur: Charlie Eppes._

Dring….

L'alarme me rappela à l'ordre: je devais me lever pour être à l'heure à l'université. Donc, je me levais et m'habillais. Je jetais un regard vers la fenêtre, le ciel bleu brillait, annonçant une belle journée. Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner quand je vis mon père et Don à la cuisine. Jusqu'ici rien de plus normal puisque Don venait parfois déjeuner avec nous le matin. Mais je trouvais bizarre que Megan, Liz, Colby et David soient aussi dans ma cuisine. Ils me fixèrent tous d'un regard mêlant tristesse, hébétude et compassion. J'eus un mauvais pressentiment.

Je me dirigeai donc vers eux et leur demandai:

Charlie: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Alan: Charlie, s'il te plait assieds toi et prends une tasse de café, Don a quelque chose à t'annoncer…

Je m'assieds avec inquiétude tout en prenant cette tasse de café.

Don: Charlie, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, je sais pas comment te le dire… Très tôt ce matin, nous avons été appelé sur une scène de crime. Un « accident » de voiture près du campus, mais nous avons des preuves que c'en était pas un et puis…

Charlie: C'était quelqu'un du campus??? Un étudiant, un professeur était dans cette voiture?

Don: Charlie, laisse moi finir s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. C'était bien quelqu'un du campus dans cette maudite voiture, quelqu'un que tu connais très bien puisque c'était Amita. Je suis désolé Charlie, nous le sommes tous, mais Amita a été assassinée.

Charlie: (hurlant) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE? PAS ELLE, VOUS AVEZ DU CONFONDRE AVEC QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE!!!!!!!!!!

Megan: Non Charlie, il y a pas eu de confusion je..

Et là je ne la laissa même pas finir sa phrase que je jetai la tasse qui se brisa par terre, je bousculai la chaise et partit en courant vers le parking où je trouvais ma voiture, je démarrai et fit hurler l'accélérateur et la pédale d'embrayage de la voiture. Un peu avant, Don essaya de me retenir mais peine perdue. Je réussis tant bien que mal à conduire jusqu'au petit lac où nous passions tant de temps après les cours. Je m'assieds sur le sable, contemplait l'océan et me sachant seul, j'éclatais en sanglots, plus rien ne retenait mes larmes.

Charlie: (pensant): Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?????? Qu'ai -je fait de mal???? Car à coup sûr c'est l'assassin de Dominici qui me l'a arraché. La dernière fois, sur son « message », il disant que j'allais souffrir, et bien c'est réussi. Que lui ais-je fait pour qu'il brise notre couple? D'autant plus que je ne sais même pas qui sait!!!!!

Et puis, que vais-je faire maintenant???? À quoi ça sert de vivre si ma moitié n'est plus là??? Je me sens vide, vide du sourire, de la voix d'Amita, de son odeur, son corps, qui me remplissait de bonheur tous les jours.

Je pleurais ainsi pendant un très long moment quand tout à coup je sentis une main sur mon épaule…

* * *

This is the way you left me,I'm not hope, no love, no glory,No Happy is the way that we love,Like it's _I'll _live the rest of _my_ life,But not together.

[…]

This is the hardest _and the most sad _story that I've ever _had._No hope, or love, or gloryHappy endings gone forever more _and_ _it will never return._I feel as if I'm wastin'And _I'll_ wastin' everyday. (_without you) (1)_

C'est de cette manière que tu m'as quitté, je ne fais pas semblant.

Plus d'espoir, d'amour, de gloire, plus de fin heureuse.

C'est de cette manière que nous nous aimions

Pour toujours

Je vivrais le temps qui me reste

Mais plus ensemble.

C'est l'histoire la plus dure et triste que j'ai jamais eu

Plus d'espoir, d'amour, ou de gloire

Les fins heureuses se sont enfuis pour toujours, et ne reviendront jamais.

Je me sens comme si j'étais perdu

Et je vais me perdre tous les jours sans toi…

* * *

_(1) citation de la chanson Happy Ending de Mika que j'ai légèrement modifié pour mieux coller à la situation et que j'ai traduit._

_Sadique moi? Non pas du tout!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

_Toujours__le 12 mai, narrateur Charlie Eppes_

Soudain je me retournai, et je vis mon frère derrière moi.

Charlie: Comment tu m'a retrouvé? Oh, et puis, ça n'a aucune importance. Laisse moi tranquille, je veux être seul, retourne d'où tu viens.

Don: Non, Charlie, je m'en irai pas, tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je ne te laisserai pas seul. C'est Larry qui m'a dit que vous vous retrouviez souvent ici après les cours. Je sais que tu es bouleversé, mais viens rentre à la maison, ne reste pas seul.

Charlie (hurlant): COMMENT PEUX DIRE QUE JE SUIS TRISTE? COMMENT PEUX TU SAVOIR CE QUE JE RESSENS??? NON, JE NE SUIS PAS TRISTE, JE SUIS EFFRONDE, EN COLERE!!!! TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS! POUR TOI, AMITA N'ÉTAIT PERSONNE?!!! TU T'EN FICHE PAS MAL QU'ON L'AIT TUEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don: Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais très bien que j'apprécie, appréciais Amita, elle était comme une belle-sœur pour moi. Je suis très attristé de son décès.

Charlie: En tout cas, c'est de ta faute si on l'a assassiné, tu as rien fait pour me protéger, ni mon entourage alors que tu savais très bien que ce putain d'assassin en avait après moi. Larry a été attaqué, et qu'as-tu fait? Rien: tu ne l'as pas mis sous surveillance et tu n'as engagé aucun agent pour nous mettre en sécurité, moi, Amita, mes amis, et Papa. Tu n'es qu'un abruti, un imbécile, un incapable d'agent. Tu devrais arrêter le FBI, tu n'es pas capable de faire ton boulot correctement.

Don: Tais toi, tu es vexant. J'ai fait mon boulot, je n'y peux rien si tu le tueur a été plus rapide que moi, car j'étais de mettre en place des équipes de surveillance, pour vous mettre tous en sécurité. Mais je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur, car c'est normal d'être en colère après un tel choc. Allez viens, rentrons.

* * *

_Le 15 mai, Eglise de Los Angeles, narrateur: Don Eppes._

Nous y voilà, j'amène Charlie, où tout du moins ce qui semble être Charlie sur le banc le plus proche de l'autel. Cela fait 3 jours qu'Amita a été assassiné et nous nous apprêtons à, malheureusement enterrer Amita. L'église est pleine à craquer, tous ceux qui l'aimait sont venus lui dire au revoir. Ses parents ont même fait le voyage d'Inde. C'est un jour funeste, et le temps est de circonstance: il pleut des cordes. Je ne dors plus depuis 3 jours, mes méninges tournant à plein régime pour trouver ce salaud qui a pris deux vies. Car en plus d'Amita, Charlie est complètement brisé. Cela fait deux jours qu'il ne parle plus, son visage reste impassible, sans émotion apparente. En effet, ses yeux montre toute la douleur qu'il ressent, comme déchiré en deux. Il reste totalement prostré et rien ne le fait réagir. J'ai bien peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Le prêtre arrive, s'avançant vers le cercueil en marbre blanc liseré d'or où repose son corps. Il prononce l'oraison funèbre, et demande à chacun de venir au cercueil la bénir et lui souhait d'aller au paradis en mettant de l'eau bénite en croix sur sa dernière demeure. Puis il nous pousse dehors pour achever l'enterrement.

_POV Charlie_

Et voila, je vais devoir Lui dire adieu, elle à qui je tenait tant, qui était mon cœur, ma moitié. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens: combien sa mort me brise, combien je me sens vide, inutile sans elle. Nous voila dehors: il pleut, triste pendant de mon être profond. Le cercueil où repose ma bien aimée descend dans le trou et chacun à notre tour, nous rebouchons le trou. Le voilà plein, C'est fini. Elle ne sera plus jamais là pour me soutenir quand je bloque sur un problème mathématique, pour m'aider sur les enquêtes de Don, pour me sourire le matin quand nous nous réveillons les bras de l'autre. Je suis seul maintenant, et je ne sais pas si je supporterai de vivre sans elle. J'espère qu'on attrapera le salaud qui a fait ça et qu'il payera pour ça.


End file.
